The Bear
The Bear is the antagonist in Disney's 1981 animated film The Fox and the Hound. He only appears in the climax of the film. He is a giant black-furred bear with red eyes. He does not tolerate intruders and/or trespassers, and he will kill them if they do so. He is accidentally woken up by Amos Slade and Copper. Background Physical Description The Bear is a gigantic and slender grizzly bear with burly, black fur, red eyes and silver hair. He is likely a melanistic grizzly bear, Kodiak bear or an American black grizzly bear. He is a very unique looking grizzly bear due to the fact that no real grizzly bear has red eyes. Personality The Bear does not tolerate intruders and trespassers and if they crossed into his territory, he will kill them if they do so. He might have been the inspiration for that of Mor'du, the main villain of Disney/Pixar's film Brave. Appearances ''The Fox and the Hound'' The Bear first appears while Copper and Amos are trespassing in the woods to find Tod and Vixey, but while trying to get them, they accidentally antagonize the wrathful beast, who awakens and attacks Copper's owner. Amos shoots the bear in the shoulder, but though it does cause the animal to cry out in pain, it also angers him more. The Bear swipes at Amos, causing him to tumble down a hillside, and the Bear continues to pursue him. Whilst trying his best to escape from the Bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps and his gun is caught on a tree, slightly out of his reach. Furious that the intruders aren't leaving his territory, the grizzly continues to attack them. Copper bravely tries to protect his master and attacks the Bear, but despite being smaller and more agile, he is no match for the giant bear, and Copper is soon easily overpowered and beaten up in a very vicious fight. Tod hears Copper's yelping echo and turns and is horrified to see his childhood friend getting nearly killed. Against his better judgement, Tod quickly intervenes to save his friend. Just as the bear prepares for a final blow on the wounded Copper, Tod leaps onto the bear's back and bites him on the ear, making the bear turn his attention to the fox. Biting and scratching wildly, Tod is able to lure the bear away from Copper and Amos. Eventually, he manages to lure the bear up onto a fallen trunk protruding over a huge waterfall. While Tod hangs for dear life on the trunk, the Bear tries to deliver the final blow, but the log cannot support his weight. It breaks, sending the two animals falling down into the huge waterfall hundreds of feet below. Tod survives while the Bear most likely drowns or is simply driven away by the current. Trivia *The Bear's snarls, roars and growls are the same snarls, roars and growls of Brutus and Nero from The Rescuers and Shere-Khan from The Jungle Book. *When Copper bites the Bear on the muzzle, blood is shown on the right side of the its muzzle. This is one of the film's controversial points. When Amos Slade fires his shot at the Bear, hitting its right shoulder, blood is shown as well. *The Bear was animated by Glen Keane. Henry Selick did work on the character since he was being trained under Keane and Eric Larson. Selick would later become the director of films such as The Nightmare Before Christmas and James and the Giant Peach. *The Bear's design may have been the original inspiration for that of Mor'du, the villain of Disney/Pixar's film Brave. *Due to the color of his fur, the bear is often believed to be an American black bear. But judging by his size and aggressive behavior towards trespassers and the visible shoulder hump, he is a grizzly with, for some reason, black fur (probably a melanistic grizzly bear). *Clarence Nash, the original voice of Donald Duck, provided the roars and snarls of the bear, while Candy Candido did the growls. *The Bear is the only Disney villain who doesn't have a name. External links * For information on the real animal, click here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bear Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Males Category:The Fox and The Hound Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Falling villains Category:Dead Category:Dangerous creatures Category:Killers Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Vicious villains Category:Completely mad Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Giant villains Category:Disney horror villians Category:Murderers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney villains